Ridiculous
by marblememo
Summary: All my life I had always been the freak. I was the only girl wolf. They said I would never imprint. Boy were they wrong. I met another freak. And I think I love him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so hello out there. This is story is a little idea that came to me a really long time ago. I wrote the idea down and kinda forgot about it. Well I came across it again and though…hey why not give it a shot. So here it goes my own little twilight and Maximum ride crossover. And I think its pretty original since I havn't seen any fics like it, but if im wrong feel free to correct me. And another thing is im one of those authors that don't update regularly. But I will try my hardest to finish this one. **

**-Blitzkrieg Hazardous**

**

* * *

**

"…You may now kiss the bride." The priest's voice rang out over the small group of people that had crowded around to watch the nuptials. Those words, they hurt more then he could ever know. Almost as much as the words _I do_. She closed my eyes tightly. Shutting out the world that threatened to rain down tears like rain from my eyes. But she would not allow myself cry. Not for him. She would refuse to give him the satisfaction.

Her bags were at home packed, waiting for her. She had just had to come; had to show her face at the one event in her life that she had dreamed of. But too bad, she wasn't playing the part she had wanted in this day. But she had to do it for Emily. She had to show her that it wasn't her she hated. It wasn't her fault. It was _his._

They leaned forward. But Sam stopped just before their lips met. Her heart fluttered, thinking _did he decide to not go through with it? Did he want to come back to me?_ She felt horrible as soon as this words passed through her mind. But in a sick and sadistic way she wanted them to be true.

Sam moved his new wife's face slightly to the side until he was able to see the scars that he had put on her. He pushed forward and touched his lips to each one. Then placed a final kiss on her lips. They looked unbelievably, sickeningly happy. Leah turned away. Walked on. Made her way to where there was tree coverage. Her clothes shredded and fluttered to the ground like petals from a flower. _Flowers were beautiful. The irony, it was almost painful. I wasn't beautiful. I was the freak. The ugly one. I would never belong here._ That is why she needed to get away. Get far, far away from here. Maybe Washington. No, not this Washington, the other one. D.C. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad there.

She ran, at full speed towards her home. Her old home.

_Leah? Is that you? What are you doing here? I though you went to Sam and Emily's wedding._

**Seth? Damn. Seth what are you doing in wolf form? Shouldn't you have gone to the wedding?**

_I wanted to…but Sam made be on patrol during their wedding. Can you believe it Le-Le? Sam finally trusted me with some big responsibility. _

**Yeah Seth. Its awesome. **Poor naive Seth. Blindly following Sam. I'd miss the kid.

_Le-Le? Why are you thinking about leaving? You're not running away, are you?_

**Damn it Seth. Yes I'm leaving. I just can't be here anymore. It hurts, it just hurts to much.**

_It's okay Le-Le. I understand._

**What? You do? Damn, Seth I guess you're not as immature as everyone thinks. Huh?**

_Yeah, Yeah. I've got my moments. But you can't tell anyone okay Le-Le._

**It's okay Sethy poo. It'll be our little secret. **

_Le-Le! I told you never to call me that._

**Haha Seth. I love you, you know that right?**

_Ewwww. Gross Le-Le. But do me a favor okay Sis?_

**Sure thing lil' bro. What is it?**

_Promise me. Okay? Promise that you'll come back. _

**You don't have to worry, you cant get rid of me forever.**

_I know Le-Le. And know that I love you to sis._

**I know Seth, I know. Well this is my stop. I'll See you around okay? **

_Okay, sis. Bye. _

**Bye. **

She shifted back. Blinking back more tears. _I'll miss the little bastard_. She walked through the open back door of the house, remembering how mom always left it open for us wolf kids who needed to get inside quick without having to embarrass themselves. She grabbed my duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder. Grabbed the note from her pocket and dropped onto the kitchen table. _Mom _was written in her scrawled handwriting on the front. She walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

She flung her leg over her waiting motorcycle. One of the two that Bella had dropped off at Jake's house. He had given it to her because 'the memories hurt him'. But he wouldn't let anyone know that. And its not like he had any time for Leah anymore. Not with that demon child here. She held her helmet in her hands and finally let one tear fall from her eyes and onto the cracked pavement of the driveway.

She clenched her eyes shut and didn't open them again until she was already nearly ½ a mile down the road. _I could navigate the roads in the small town asleep and pistol-whipped. _She drove on south. Maybe she would head east sometime later. Maybe west. She didn't know. She would just go wherever her heart took her. _Dear god, the clichés are endless. _

* * *

**Well. There you have it. The beginning to what I am hoping to be a nice little story. Remember to review to let me know what you think. **

**-Blitzkrieg Hazardous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…so here it is. Chapter dos. Well really chapter one since the first one was more of a prologue. A prelude. The beginning of the beginning. The…I'm gunna stop now. Reviews are much appreciated they tell me how I'm doing. Now without further ado, chapter two. (Lol rhyme-ege).**

**Oh and a little aside, you know a little asterisk. Just so you know in this chapter we're following Ari. **

**--- **

_**Somewhere in Arizona **_

_**Six months ago **_

He didn't understand it. How was he alive? He didn't know. All he remembered was dieing, but it was more like falling into a deep deep sleep. It was cold. But a nice cold. And he was happy that it could happen this way. In the arms of his half-sister.

But then he remembered waking up. Nearly sitting up except for smacking his head on a piece of wood. _What the? Max? are you there? Dad? _He had yelled out. Trying to move. Trying to stand up. But he couldn't. He was trapped. He flailed in his early grave wildly. Calming down he tried to formulate a plan. He thrust his arms outward from his chest with all his strength. Tapping into his eraser abilities to do so and pushed his way through to cheap wood of his coffin.

He broke free of the wood and tried to take a deep breath of air. But only came up with dirt. His eyes widened and he coughed trying to get it out. He struggled more. Thinking he was going to choke to death. What a way to go. After all the near death experiences I've had I never thought Id go by simply chocking to death on some stupid dirt.

He went up. And up. Trying to get through the dirt. His hand reached out to empty air. His arm. His head. His torso. His legs. He was free of that feral prison. It was dark out side. But now as dark as it was down there. The stars were out. The moon was full he noticed. He felt exhausted. It was tougher then he thought to break out of a wooden box in the ground. His eyes felt heavy. He closed them. Not caring exactly where he was at the moment. He laid his head down on the grass. And fell into a deep sleep.

A bird sung out in the early morning light. It repeated its song. Ari's eyes snapped open and sent a glare at the bird that had served as his alarm clock this morning. He hated birds. _Bird kids._ It wasn't dark anymore. He must have slept through the night. He stood. Bones cracking, muscles aching. _Damn _he thought. _Dying really takes it out of you. _

He looked around the area. He saw the hole that he had just come from. He was in a clearing in a heavily wooded area. Patches of grass were stained red here and there. As if some epic battle had taken place here and no one had bothered to clean up anything but the bodies. But then again. That is what had happened.

He remembered. He remembered all too well. He took another scan around the area. No flock. No Jeb. Not even stray white coats. _Great. Now I'm using those stupid bird kids slang. _They had left him for dead. _But you were dead. _But that didn't matter to him. They had left him. Abandoned him. Again. He was stupid to have trusted them. Even if it was for a short while. And he though that he had finally gotten Max to like him.

When she had tried to help him spell his own name he had nearly cried. No one had taken the trouble to do anything like that for him. _but I guess that didn't matter to her. _ She had left him again. Just like when she had left him to those scientists at the school to make him into a…an…into a freak. But then again, hadn't that also been daddy dearest's fault to. He had done nothing to stop them. All he cared about was his _precious _flock.

And even after all this time it still made his blood boil with fury and rage. All he wanted to do was tear off there heads and send it to daddy. Show daddy what little Ari could do. Then he would…_ Stop! Deal with the matters at hand! _

He focused. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure on the ground about 50 feet away. It just laid there. No doubt another experiment. One that was left here to die. He walked toward it. Wondering if it was still alive. He could not have been 'dead' for that long. He stood before it. Contemplating what he should do.

He decided and bent down slowly.

"Hey, you okay?" he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her onto her back. He flinched his hand back. He had seen death, yes. But the shock never had not yet worn off. Well at least not for him. She was young. Older then him. But still young. Couldn't be a day over 18 years old. But then again. Being one of the experiments. You tended to never age gracefully. You tended to look older by years.

Her skin. Was scaled. Had a reptilian kind of look to it. Her eyes. Empty and blank. Were black as night. Yet clouded. She was blind. _Was._ Her face, begin dead, still looked relieved. As if she was happy that she had finally died. Happy that she didn't have to face the pain anymore. A small smile was spread across her slightly opened mouth. A forked tongue fell slightly out from between strangely sharp and yellow teeth. Her hair. It was dark brown. And was bald in patches. Over all she had a sick look to her.

She died the way she lived. With no one caring for her wellbeing. He could relate. He too was left for dead. He to was subject to sick experiments. But the difference was he was still alive. The anger inside him was renewed.

_Was she still alive while I was being buried? Did the flock bother to say a few words on her behalf? Could they have done anything to save her? Was she still begging, pleading for life when they had flown off without her? Could she have been saved? Why hadn't they buried her? Or even moved her. Did she have to stay here? Just lie here and waste away and rot in the open?_

He pulled her up. Held her close. Seeming to coddle her like a baby.

"Is there anything I could have done?" he whispered in her non-hearing ear. He felt guilty. Even though he had no reason to be. He read her name tag. _Sonya. _It read. They had bothered to name her. She was probably one of the oldest ones the white coats had been able to keep alive.

He still held her close as he stood up and walked over to his empty grave. He laid her down in it. Took the time and tried to make her look her best. He laid her out like a body should be laid. Arms folded, hands laced across her stomach. He picked up a trampled looking flower and placed it in her loose grip. And lastly he used his thumb and forefinger to place her eyes closed.

He stood back. And gazed sadly at the scene before him. He sighed. And used his hands to shovel the dirt in on top of her. Why did he care so much about this girl. Its not like he knew her. Did he? Could she have been one of the many experiments that he had seen in his lifetime? He didn't know.

His job was done. He had not more business here. And most of all, he just really wanted to get as far away as possible from the place where he was, once again, abandoned by his small little scrap of a family. _But where am I going to go?.... Arizona, that's where dad said the remnants of Max's family are. I'll go there. And I'll show her. She'll be sorry, and so will dad. They will both pay for once again leaving me behind. They…Will…PAY!_

_**Six months later (i.e. now)**_

Ari crouched down in a tree. _Déjà vu. _He thought, remembering the last time he was in this very same position. Just all the way across the country. Everything else was pretty much the same. He was watching the same group of people for almost the same reason.

The reason was that he wanted Max. But in a different way. Now he wanted her dead. She had left him. They all had left him. Left him all alone in the cold hard ground. He smirked at the thought of there faces as he had burst through the freshly dug ground. But his face hardened. Remembering that they weren't there. Not even Dear ole dad was there. But what did he expect. Daddy dearest was never there.

But soon daddy dearest and his big sister wouldn't ever be around to abandon him anymore. To abandon anyone. Pretty soon he would get his chance. He would make sure of that.

---

_**Okay then…looks like Ari has some daddy issues…but what do expect? His dad was kind of a dick… but maybe I'm biased…I do think Ari is the awesomeness… and didn't like Max much… I only in the whole book series liked Iggy, Ari, Gasman, Angel, and…Max clone. **_

_**Make sure to review so you can tell me how I'm doing. And how you like it. Uh….and….just….yeah, nothing really left for me to say. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo, hallo. Sorry, so sorry about my absence from this story but well, I've been working on another fic, and the holidays, some issues going down at home, etc, etc. You know same bullshit. And I would like to thanks the 200+ hits this story got while I was away. So Merry Chrisma-hanzi-kwan-ica! Happy New year and well happy any other holiday that may have passed since that day long ago. Review por favor. –marblememo**

**---**

**Leah POV **

She had made her way south-east. Although more south than east. She had stopped along the way. Only to sleep, or go to the bathroom, or to eat. Eating which she stopped for most, _Damn wolf gene. _She had cursed every time she felt the familiar emptiness in her stomach. In other places to. Which is why she had stopped now. To eat.

She stopped her motorcycle at a McDonalds in some town in Arizona. She placed the helmet under the seat and rolled her neck. She kept on her leather jacket and walked leisurely into the restaurant. It was easier for her to relax out here. So far from everything. From the pack, from the mosquitoes, the loch ness monster, Sam. Most of all Sam. She walked up to the crater-faced teenager behind the counter. She recited her order, and watched as the teen's face changed from the usual overboard and self-assured look into something resembling shock.

"Duuude, what have you been smoking?" the pizza face said. She just grimaced down at him. _Not in the mood twerp._ She mentally threatened. He seemed to have gotten the message and told her the total. She handed over the money and stepped aside. She turned her back to the counter to get her drink.

From somewhere behind her she heard someone say "I'll order the same as her" it sounded male. She glanced over and saw a man with an oversized windbreaker on. The voice sounded almost a little too perfect. She took in a deep breath, testing for any vamps. _Nothing, but fat and smoke. And Gin. Someone here has been hitting the sauce a little to early. Then something earthy, kinda like a dog, but more….synthetic. _Strange.

She hung around near the front of the restaurant keeping her eyes low. She heard her order number and stepped forward and grabbed the overflowing tray. She finally brought her eyes up to look around and navigate her way through the restaurant. Her eyes scanned around and she got caught in something.

A brown pair of something. _The most beautiful color of brown. _She examined the face that belonged to the eyes. _Such a handsome face. Even though there was a scar making him look like the villain from the lion king on his right eye. It made him look kind of mysterious, in a sexy kind of way. I wonder how he got it. It looked like it hurt. I wonder who hurt him. Whoever it was I hope they die horribly and painful for hurting him. _

She felt as if an iron cable connected her to him. And a giant pair of scissors had snapped all the other cords that had been pulling her other places. Like to La Push, to the mosquitoes, the rest of the pack, and Sam. _Sam who?_ She continued to stare into his eyes. Totally at peace. She felt herself pulled towards him as if whatever previous force that had held her to the earth was now pulling her towards him. As if gravity itself had shifted.

_Wait, what? Shift in gravity? _Her eyes widened. She felt the tray slip from her fingers. She barely even noticed it fall onto the ground. The food going off into all sorts of different directions. The tray itself making a loud clattering noise that had caused the rest of the restaurant to fall silent and watch the strange woman.

The face she was staring at turned from interest to confusion. Then to anger. _No. please. Don't be angry. I'm sorry. Please. Be happy again. I'd do anything to make you happy. _She took a small step forward. Then stopped. _Gravity shifting. Strange interest in a stranger. Is this? No. could it? No. not possible, I'm a girl. Girls aren't supposed to…do that. But then again, girls aren't supposed to turn into wolves either. _

She gulped. _No, no. oh please god no. I can't do this. He could have a girlfriend, or worse, a wife. There could be kids and then I would just come in and ruin that. No, no, no. _she repeated in her head. She continued her mantra. _No, no. god no. _and then she did what she did best. She ran.

---

**Well this is long overdue. And I know it's kind of short but I feel there is more on the way. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please! - marblememo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_So she did what she did best. She ran._

She ran out of the restaurant and out of the parking lot. Towards the back of the restaurant. Past that. To the desert behind it. She passed the brush, the rocks. She kept running. Letting her mind wander. _I imprinted. No, not possible. But I did. No. yes. No. YES. I have imprinted. _Then she just exploded into fur. And she kept running, faster now on four legs. Running through the desert of Arizona unaware of the awkward looking shadow of a bird following behind her. Except, birds don't wear combat boots.

Her thoughts kept repeating. _Imprint. Look what happened to Emily! She was hurt! But look how happy she is. But imprinting breaks people's hearts! No. Only yours. Damn it all! _Then suddenly she was tackled from behind. No from above. They struggled. And at some point before they came to a stop Leah had shifted back to human form.

The two continued to fight. Both trying to gain the upper hand. But when Leah saw who it was that she was fighting. She stopped. She got a dreamy look on her face and just went limp. _He's touching me. Does he feel it? No probably not. But doesn't imprinting go two ways? Maybe. Then why'd he follow me? _

With Leah losing her will to battle, the man she had just met was able to pin her to the ground. Just then she realized she was naked. She blushed turning her eyes away. Only to have them travel back up to the face of the man she loved. _No. not love. I just met him. I can't love him. Right? _She studied his face. From the scar over his eye. And how his ears kind of looked curved, like her ears did in wolf form, except that his wasn't covered in fur. And the crazy look his eyes had right then. They looked angry. _Why are you angry sweet prince? _She was beginning to hate herself for being such a sap.

"Who sent you!" he yelled. _Such a nice voice. God SHUT UP! _

"Wha?" came her feeble reply. She was confused.

"Who sent you damn it!" he yelled again. Punctuated this sentence by forcing her painfully into the ground. She felt the pain. And she was surprised. Somehow he was strong enough to hurt her. _He's not human is he? Perfect. Fucking perfect! I have to imprint on a…a…whatever the hell he is! Imprinting isn't fair. Will you shut up about imprinting!!!_

"_I said, _who sent you!?" he yelled again. She didn't understand. _Was someone following him? Who? _

"I know it was someone from the school, but who? Was it Jeb? The director? Was it the flock? Did those bird freaks put you up to this?" he said. Punctuating each question with another slam to the ground. She stayed silent. Unsure what to think.

"Gah! You are a waste of time!" He yelled, reaching for something behind him. He pulled out a gun. Leah froze. _He wouldn't._ She struggled to no avail. He was to strong. _Stronger than a wolf? Not possible._ He aimed the gun at her haphazardly and pulled the trigger. She braced waiting for the pain. But instead she felt a small pinprick on her neck. She put a hand up to where she felt it. And pulled her hand away to see a brightly colored dart. _He tranqed me. The bastard tranquilized me. _She though before the world faded into black.

---

**So watcha think? yeah its short but hey...dont know how to finish that sentence. Reveiw please. and thank you to all of you that have already reveiwed my earlier chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello out there! This chapter includes an OC of mine that I have been wanting to use for a while. Read, and Review. Tell me what you think. And thanks for all of my nice reviews. You guys make me giddy to write more. **

**And to KiraKia- thank you for pointing out my little edit fail. I went back and fixed my little mistake. My bad. **

**Chapter 5 **

After Ari had knocked out the woman he carried her all the way to the school whether by air or on foot. He couldn't help but think how right she felt in his arms. But the second those thoughts passed through his mind he would become angry with himself and forced himself to think of what he wanted to do to those bird freaks, once he got a hold of them of course.

As soon as he set foot in School grounds he was greeted warmly, but he went right past all the scientist kissing his ass and walked straight to where he knew his father office was. He burst through the door to see his father. With the older man's head bent over some papers on the desk he did not immeadiatly notice who it was that had so rudely come into his office.

"What is this?!" Ari yelled to the man. Jeb flinched, straitened up and his eyes widened in shock.

"Wuh-Wha? Ari? My son…you are.." he stuttered. The Younger man wouldn't have it.

"Don't act like you're all surprised! Now, tell me what fresh genetic hell was used to make this" he yelled, gesturing to the woman in arms only covered by a ragged old blanket he had found. He hadn't wanted to travel with her naked. The surprised look dropped from Jeb's face. He looked at the unconscious woman and raised his eyebrow.

"Why, I do not believe I know what you are talking about. This does not appear to be an experiment. No physical deformities, no identification marks. Why?" Jeb said. Ari gaped. He had _seen _the girl turn into a wolf. What was Jeb trying to pull? She was obviously a new strain of eraser. Why Jeb lying?

"What am I talking about?" he yelled. He was getting frustrated, he was never good with his anger. "I saw this, one of your experiments, turn into a _wolf_. So don't sit there and act like you have no idea what I'm talking about." This time Jeb could not hide the shock on his face. He shook his head and the look disappeared.

"Well, since you saw this woman, turn into a wolf you say?, I guess we could run a couple of tests. See if she is at all _genetically enhanced_." Jeb said, going into full scientists mode. "Now just hand her over and I'll get her, her own little kennel" Ari's eyes narrowed. He didn't know why but he did not like the idea of her being in a kennel like a dog. He felt strangely overprotective of her. Something that confused him to no end.

"No, no dog crate. She is a special case right? So get her a room just like all the other special experiments" Ari reasoned.

"There are no empty rooms, she would have to share with another experiment" Jeb said, not wanting to argue with his son who could, on a whim, tear his throat out. "Now, if you'll just lay her on the gurney I'll make sure the tests are mostly painless." Jeb continued.

"No, I will take her there, just tell me where." Ari said. "and I want to stay up to date on her too" he finished. Dead set on the terms he had made.

"Very well, 47, take him to room number 9653, with experiment number 6160SC-2113FG" Jeb told an assistant that had just appeared in the doorway. The assistant just nodded and started walking, obviously expecting the young man to follow. Which he did. They reached the correct door with the numbers boldly outlined, along with a little board that said 'Project Amerris'. The assistant took out a ring of keys, punched in some codes and the door opened. The assistant casually pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at whatever was occupying the room.

"Stay" the assistant said. Whoever he was pointing the gun at seemed to comply since not a peep was heard from the inside of the room. He entered the room and carefully laid her on one of the cots that was in the room. On the far side of the room, sitting up against the wall, eyes wide was what Ari assumed to be this 'Project Amerris'. He looked down at the girl on the ground, and wondered who she was, where she came from, what was she? He turned and swiftly walked out and away from the room.

---

Leah was in a room. With white walls, a single door with a window in it, two standard army cots, and one way mirror that ran along one wall. That way the scientist would be able to look in without being seen. Even though it never fooled the experiments. She lay on the floor in front of the door, staying there after being thrown not so delicately to the ground by whomever it was that had dropped her off after her tests. She had fought the scientists and they had put her out. And thoroughly excited at the idea of this new experiment they had done some unnecessary things including cutting the skin to see how fast she could heal.

But Leah was not alone in this room. The girl that was at the far side of the room when she was dropped off had now made her way to Leah's side. The girl tentatively reached a hand forward and placed it on the older girls scrubs covered shoulder. The older girl jumped, as if she was shocked, and sat up, eyes wide in confusion. _Where am I? _Her thoughts echoed. The younger girl scooted back. Eyes shining curiously. Leah jumped forward, tackling the girl to the floor, grabbing the girl by the neck and holding her down.

"Where am I?" she growled out, having a small amount of trouble keeping her body from shifting. The younger girl squeaked in fear. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Th-The School" she said, stumbling over the words. Leah's eyes narrowed, obviously not happy with the answer. The young experiment could see that.

"I'll tell you more if you let me up" the experiment said. Leah looked hesitant, but complied. She leaned back against a wall, and sighed. _FML._ She thought. The younger girl sat in the middle of the room facing Leah. She studied the girl, seeing how she was dressed in the same nurses scrubs as her, how her long black hair fell into her bright blue eyes. The girl took a deep breath.

"You, my friend, are in a facility call 'the school'. This place is a...well…its where basically the law doesn't exsist. These scientist, they perform experiments. These experiments are horrible, evil even. They play god. And they don't like it when they are fought." She paused, letting her words sink in. She continues.

"I am an experiment, apparently you are too. I am Project Amerris, created for a purpose. They messed with my genetics, it really just messed me up. I'm not the only one they do this to either, there are others, other facilities, other scientists, other sick and twisted experiments." She said. Looking sad. Leah stared in shock.

"No, that's not true, that can't be true. Why would people do that?" Leah questioned.

"They do it, because they can. Because they want to create…the perfect race. Quite strange doncha think?" she sighed. They sat in silence for quite some time. Leah finally decided to break the silence.

"You said they messed with your genetics, what did they do?" she asked. The girl looked up. She stood, turned away from Leah and lifted up her nurses scrubs. Leah looked and saw what nearly made her shit her pants. The girl had wings, extended and could touch either wall. _Wings for fucks sake! _Black wings, which shined a blue or purple color, like a raven. Leah gasped audibly.

"Holy shit" she said aloud. "Are they…Can you…Can you fly?" the girl lowered her shirt, turned and nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, and that's not all!" she said in mock excitement.

"That's not it? Then what else? Gills?" she guessed. The girl raise an eyebrow.

"What? Gills? No. That's the flock, they have gills. And can talk to fish, and fly super fast, and a whole mess of other stuff that makes them so valuable. I am just a human, well part human, taser"

"Taser?"

"Yeah, for some reason when they messed with my genetics they made me very…prone to electric conductivity. That's how I woke you up, I shocked you awake, it builds up if I don't get rid of it…it makes me a little crabby when I don't get to let loose."

"Wait, you said something about a flock. So there are more like you?"

"Yeah, there is about six of them, and talking dog. I hear a lot about them, the scientist want me to join the flock and perform my 'special mission'" she shuddered at the thought of her mission.

"Special mission?" Leah questioned.

"Yeah, they created me to be…to be uhhh" she scrunched up her face. "they want me to mate with a flock member, named Fang" she rushed out. And then continued to repeat 'eww'. Leah's eyes widened.

"They are forcing you to do this?" the girl nodded. Then shuddered again.

"Silly me, I want to believe I love, which is in a sort supply here" she sighed. "But enough me, what about you. What makes you better than the average human?" she smiled. Leah thought, _should I tell her? It's supposed to be kept secret, but she has wings! If she can keep that a secret she should be able to keep it a secret that I can turn into a giant wolf._

"I mean, if you don't want to tell me, that's okay." The winged girl said.

"No, its okay, I'll tell you. But you might not believe me." Leah said. The girl looked at her in shock.

"I have _wings! _If it's possible for people to have wings, I'm pretty sure I'll believe whatever story you tell me!" she stated.

"Well…uh, do you have a name? I mean other than 'Project Amerris'? Something I could call you. My name's Leah, by the way."

"Well, Leah. You can call me…" she trailed off, thinking of what she should name herself. No one had ever asked her for her name. " Mary" she tested the name on her tongue. "My name is Mary" she said certainly.

"Well, Mary. First I must tell you a story. A story of The first wife, of Taha aki, of men turning into wolves, of the cold ones, and of a process called imprinting." And she told, the whole story, even though she couldn't help but think that the elders would have done a better job. And all the time that Leah was tell Mary the story, Mary sat at attention. Leaning in with interest. And when Leah was done she burst out.

"That was awesome!" she yelled. "Such a cool story! But that imprinting thing seem like it's unfair. To just say I love you, I don't know you, but I love you. And what if they already had someone? That would suuuck!" Leah had a solemn look on her face. Mary continued "But I don't get it. What does that story have to do with you being here?" she questioned.

"Well.." Leah started, but trailed off, looking at the ground. She heard Mary gasp. She looked up, seeing Mary's shocked face.

"Is that…is it? Can you…Is that true? Can you turn into a wolf?" Mary questioned. Leah nodded.

"Can you show me?" Mary asked hesitantly. Leah nodded again. "So awesome!" Mary yelled. Leah slowly stood, and removed her clothes. Mary's eyes widened.

"You'll see why" Leah said. Mary nodded. Mary watched as Leah shook, and as Leah burst. And then Leah wasn't there anymore. I her place stood a wolf, as big as bear. Mary walked forward slowly.

"Can I?" she asked. The wolf bowed its large head. Mary reached out a hand and pet the animal. She scratched behind its ear. "Aaaaaawesoome!" she continued to pet the wolf. "So you're not a genetic fuck up? You do this because it's your culture?" the wolf nodded. "lucky" she murmured. She was quiet then turned away and sat on one of the cots. She seemed to be deep in thought so Leah took this moment to shift back and put her scrubs back on. She sat on the cot opposite Mary. Her stomach growled loudly. Mary across from her chuckled.

"Hungry?" she joked. Leah fake glared. Mary smiled. She stood and walked over to the one way mirror. She knocked on it and yelled "Hey! Yo! Scientificos! I know you're in there! How 'bout you russle us up some chow? Make a lot, you know how much us experiments love to eat!" Leah raised an eyebrow.

"They'll bring it right up, gotta love room service. They treat me special, 'cuz of my purpose." She shuddered again. "Weirdoes" she whispered. Mary was right, for not 15 minutes later the door opened and 2 faceless men brought in two carts filled with food. Mary nodded with approval, both stared hungrily at the food. It was enough to fill a family on Thanksgiving. When the men left, both dug in. When the food was gone both lay in the cot content with their full stomachs.

"Hey Leah" Mary piped up from her cot. Leah shifted so she could look at the young girl.

"Yeah?" Leah said. Mary looked a little nervous.

"I was wondering…if I could, you know it's up to you…if you want, if you don't its okay…but-" she went on before being interrupted.

"Spit it out, sparky" Leah said. Mary glared at the nic-name.

"You know I've never had a family, right?" Mary said.

"Yeah" Lean answered. _What is she trying to say?_

"I was wondering, I know I've only known you for a couple hours but…would it be okay if we ever get out of here…"she paused. "if you could be like…like my sister" Leah sat up and looked at her.

"Forget I asked never mind…I should have known. You already have a family and-" Mary stammered.

"Sure" Leah said.

"what?"

"Sure" she repeated.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted a little sister. All I have is an annoying little brother." She smiled, referring to Seth. Mary smiled. She jumped up and tackled Leah into a hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Thank you!" she repeated.

"Alright, Chill little one. First thing we need to do is get out of here" Leah said. Mary nodded her head furiously. Then Leah thought something.

"Wait, if the scientists weirdo's want to keep you here so much don't they have your rooms bugged. Have they been listening this whole time?" she said worriedly. Mary shook her head no.

"They tried, but for some reason they short out, you know 'cuz my electricity messes with them somehow so they can' hear us." She said.

"Really?" Leah questioned, not quite convinced.

"Yeah, otherwise they would have come in already and made us learn that 'talk of escape will be met with extreme punishment'" she said mimicking someone's voice.

"So you've tried before?" Leah asked. Mary nodded solemnly.

"But hopefully with you here we might actually get out!" she said her expressions doing a 180.

---

**So watcha think? They have started talk of escape. Leah is trapped in the horrible school. Tune in next time! And also this chapter is kinda me trying to keep my mind off my application to a smart kids school. I have to send in my app on Wednesday, and I still need to get my letter of recommendation. So please! Wish me luck! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Time had passed. Exactly how long, neither experiment was sure. Time was not something that was known when clocks and sunlight was not much seen. They had tried to count the nights, but lost track. The room the two experiments were staying with was quiet. Both of the occupants were too busy thinking to make much noise.

Leah, about the imprint she met once. The man whose name she didn't even know. The man she was completely and forever in love with. And Mary about escape plans. The scientists had never given her a cellmate and with two people they should be able to get farther than Mary ever had alone. But how would they get out of the facility? Because once they were out, they just had to run, or fly, far enough away.

Mary thoughts were that how would they first get out of this room they were in. The scientists never wanted it to be so that they were both in the room together. Why? Her theory was that they didn't want them talking about escaping. Which was exactly what they did, when they were supposed to be asleep. She went and visualized the blueprints to the facility. She had been around it her whole life, if she didn't know every door, window, and ceiling tile, who did?

She thought that wait until they were both out of the room, until she herself was being transferred from her room to, wherever. Once she was out of the room all she had to do was ditch the erasers, or assistants that had her. Once she was away from them she could just slip into the maintance room to shut off the power. That way no alarms would sound. _If I made that Leah's signal then she would know when the lights went out to get out of there. If we meet up someplace then all we got do is get out. But then how to get out of the facility? Once the lights go out all of the doors to the outside are emergency locked. I remember that from last time._

She winced slightly at that thought and rubbed some of the scars she had on her stomach. _I don't think those will ever fade. But how to get out without the doors. What about some window? There aren't many of those, and most have bars on them. But there are windows in the place where they taught me how to fight. They had windows, they were high up and small, too small to fit even the skinniest bird kid. _She remembered how she found that out, too.

"Good news, freaks" said the assistant that showed up one day. He used the usual pointing of the gun to keep them still. Once Mary had actually tested to see if they would actually shoot. And they did, she had the scar to prove it. "It appears that you two are going to be transferred to the Arizona base." Mary was angry. _No! now I have to start making plans all over again. _While Leah's thoughts on the other hand were way on the other side of the emotional spectrum. _Arizona? But that's where I first saw…him. Maybe if I closer to Arizona, he might still be there! I might see him again! _but then she was mad at herself for becoming such a softie.

Behind the one-way glass window two figures stood. They watched the little exchange between one of the assistants and the two experiments. This little exchange would be the key to setting Project Amerris' mission into motion, without her even knowing it. One of the figures smiled. A small that was too white and made it look like he had too many teeth.

"The last known locations of the flock, is in Arizona correct?" the second figure said. He was a lot smaller and rounder than the first. He hasn't been at the facility very long and was not as well versed in the ways of evil scientists.

"Correct" the first scientist purred.

**A million gallilion sorrys! I know this is long late/overdue/super fucking short. I want to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorite. You guys make my day. I will try to be better with updating. but ,like, no promises. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Woah. What? Whose still alive? After a whole year and some, I am back. Hopefully, to add more and hopefully finish this story….yknow…when the time comes. Alright of my rambling, on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Less than a second after the door had shut behind the assistant Mary was up on her feet, wings lazily outstretched and trailing after her in her path around the room. Her thoughts jumbled and form blurring to the eyes of the wolf in the room.

"We need to get out" she mumbled, switching directions and coming face to face with wall. She turned and continued pacing.

"Out. Out. We need to get out. Out" She continued, almost clipping Leah with one of her oilstain colored wings.

Leah watched her pacing. Her own thoughts an equivalent mess.

"We can't stay. Not Arizona. Can't go to the Arizona school. Not again. Not again." Mary stopped. Rested her head against the wall, and tapped her forehead a couple of times.

"Brace yourself, wolfie" she muttered, quiet enough to hopefully remain unheard by possible listening device but loud enough to be heard by the supernatural creature in the corner. Leah got the message. Mary took a deep breath and touched her hands, fingers splayed, along the wall. She exhaled, and with her exhale Leah could see the manifestation of electricity of slipping along her skin and traveling to her hands and finally her fingertips. For a brief moment the room was filled with lightning. And quicker than it began, it fled. The light flickered and burst, Leah flinched, and Mary visibly sagged and slid against the wall. Mary breathed heavily, as if her manifesting electricity in such a manner was more grueling than a marathon.

"Alright" she paused to gasp for air. "We need to make a plan. And we need it now. I am _not _going to Arizona. I am not going back there. Thoughts?"

"I say we fight."

"Fight?" Mary questioned. "Fight with what? I don't know if you realize it, but this human battery only has so much juice. And the Erasers. I don't need any more scars from those claws of theirs."

"Hear me out. We'll fight. But, we will wait until we are out of the facility and in whatever vehicle is going to transport us there and we bust out. Literally. My claws, unlike your scrawny Eraser's, will actually do some damage" Leah watched as Mary spent some time to mull it over. She had wrapped her wings around herself, using them as a make shift blanket.

"And then we run. Well, you run. I'll fly above you. And which way do we head? And where do we meet if we lose eachother?"

Leah was silent. Where were they to go. Back to Washington? After Leah had tried so hard to already leave that place behind.

East? Towards the last place she had seen…_him. _Him, who she had yet to see again. Him, who was the cause of the constant pain and agony that went throughout her entire being due to being apart from him. Him, who she knew nothing about. Other than he was also some experiment that had come from this sick prison called the School. What were the odds he was still in Arizona? Any trace of him had likely wasted away in the time they had been apart. She could go home. Home….home was where? Home felt…away. Not here. Not Washington. Not Arizona. It felt….near. Just not here.

Leah felt at the string at here heart that was her imprint bond. Having had an excess of time and sleepless nights she had grown accustom to playing with the thing as if it was a physical being. In her mind's eye she pictured it, and with all her might she gave it a sharp jerk. Pulling on it hoping that someone on the other side would feel it and know. Know that she was there. She took a moment to wonder if he felt it too. Wondered if it all this was useless. If it was just a manifestation of her own sense of loneliness and neglect in this hell.

She missed him. She could admit that to herself. And then immediately admit that she is horrible hypocrite and a pansy for admitting the previous admittance.

The direction of the imprint bond seemed to be constantly changing directions. Stretching farther and snapping into place. Perhaps he was near? Or nomad. Always moving. Maybe he liked to take trips. An avid outdoors man. Did he like camping? Maybe they could take a trip out to the wilderness together. Hide away until civilization seemed to have never existed, forget everything. Just the two of them with only eachother. They would spend days without seeing another human being and-and-

She shook her head furiously. Shaking loose the thoughts that had taken root there. She took another hard tug at the imprint bond. Sighing, defeated she looked to Mary. Who, in her post room-wide shock, had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

Unbeknownst to Leah, who had been tugging on the imprint bond, her imprint was closer than she suspected. Right on the other side of the one-way mirror in the closed off room that the scientists had just abandoned stood Ari. With green analytical eyes he stared down the girl in the room with one of his fellow winged freak. Her tan skin belonging to a shadow of his dreams. A shadow that had been haunting him since he plucked her out of the desert. He had yet to meet her face to face since that day, yet practically had her genetic code memorized.

He had barely made it into the viewing room when he had been hit by and unbearable pain. Yes, a pain had been constant for a good long while. But right then, it had felt as if death itself was taking a knife to his heart. The second wave of pain had been so powerful that it brought him to his knees and he had to physically pull himself back as he had been halfway to bum rushing through the glass without a second thought.

He hurt and this girl was the reason. He ached, he was always cold, sweating, throwing up. He had to return from the field due to his…malady. And he was closer to her and he felt oddly better. Not completely better but…better. He was sick. Some horrid sickness that couldn't be found in his blood. It wasn't a tumor. Not a cancer. And this girl was his cure. A cure he needed so he could think, focus. He couldn't find Max with his thoughts constantly elsewhere.

So she was being moved to Arizona. Closer to the Flock. Closer to him. So he could finish what he set out to do.

* * *

**Happy New year. **

**My resolution, you ask? Why to do more, or course.**

**Before the close of 2012 I will do more guitar playing, more writing, more drawing. And I can't help but be curious, have the rest of ye made a resolution. I know they're sort of ridiculous(oh, I'm so punny) but I'd love to here 'em…well read em. You catch my drift. **

**Also, I'm going to actually start replying to your reviews, I know I haven't done so in the past but know I have been reading them and letting their flattery tickle my ego. **

**Until next time, I promise.**

**-marblememo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

It was moving day.

And excitement was dense enough to cut with a knife in the 16 by 16 foot room that had been a temporary home for Project Ameris and Subject Supernatural. The whole facility seemed to be buzzing with it.

Mary kept pacing, wings constantly in motion. Extending to test dexterity and length. Relaxing. Pulling into her back so tight that they felt like they were trying to worm their way into her back. Bristling and expanding periodically at every sound. It was an instinct written into her DNA. The larger her wings looked the more threatening she looked. Better to scare off possible predators. In this case predators were assistants, scientists, and the dreaded erasers.

Leah sat in her corner. Silent. Silent and watching Mary pace. Waiting for the moment some asisstant would burst through the door to take them to where they were going. Except they would never reach their destination, the experiments had a plan. Talked of and planned and perfected late into the night. They would wait. Wait until they were in route. In a bus or van of some sort, according to Mary. Then, approximately half an hour into the trip, long enough to calm the guards. Long enough to get them the hell away from the facility, they would pounce. Leah would phase. Bursting out of whatever restraints she was held in and she would attack anything that moved. Mary would use her power to absorb whatever electricity she could from whoever was her assigned escort. And use it against them. A perfectly timed pulse would knock off the rhythm of the human heart. Or, at least stun them.

They would get a key or claw their way through a thin point in the walls. Then they would run. And separate. Leah would run south for an hour then swing around in a wide circle. Mary would fly Northwest. Hit ground. Wait an hour. Then fly again. Following the highway and touch down in a small city called Novaso. An off the map little place. With one diner. The diner at which they would meet at the following morning for freedom eggs and bacon.

If they didn't meet at the diner the following morning. Either would continue North. For a day. Stop at another off the map town. Meet at another diner. So on and so forth until they found one another again. Unless…and this was the point in the plan that neither liked. They would go North. All the way to La Push and Forks. If Leah was alone she would wait at the diner every day. If Mary was the one there first she would go to the diner and ask for a Call. Who usually worked there. Tell her that Leah had sent her, and that she needed to find and to look for a place to stay.

And if they didn't meet up within the month. Then…well. Well, then they would do their best with their lives free from the facility.

Leah had a second plan running through her head. Once they reach La Push together, Of course together nothing would go wrong, Leah would introduce to her family and then run off again in search of _him. _She would follow the pull of the stupid string attached to her heart. Hopefully it pulled her straight to him. And when she finally saw him. When she _finally _met him. She would do a couple things.

First, she would smack him. He was the one who pulled her out of Arizona and put her in the prison. He was the one that got her into this mess full of needles and scientists and assistants with wandering hands and living dissections. Oh she would smack him. Do a little yelling. Ask him how he could bring her here.

Second, she would kiss him. Long and hard.

Then she would do some more yelling.

Maybe ask him his name. Hobbies. Favorite color. Did he like wolves? Did he mind her phasing? He smelled like wolf, not her kind, but still wolf, why? How did he get that scar along his face? Was he married? Children? How was he related to this hole? Was he an experiment? An Eraser? A subject given freedom? Something akin to Project Ameris? Was he designed to be someone else's perfect mate? Whose? She wondered if she could hold a candle to whoever she was.

Her whirling mess of sappy thoughts was interrupted by the door opening. Slowly it revealed an assistant, a couple tall and creepy looking men who reeked of wolf and suffering, with a scientist a safe distance from the door. Leah's nostrils flared, the urge to phase strong, and let out a long low growl of warning to the other wolves. She would be messed with.

Barely a moment had passed and not words was said when one of the Erasers raised up a dangerous looking rifle and raised it. Pointing at Leah and firing. It was a soft sound. Leah had seen in coming and attempted to phase in time to pounce. She froze mid phase, for a moment stuck between wolf and woman. The small amounts of fur that had sprouted was sucked back into her skin as her body made the choice for her. She fell to the ground. Out cold.

Mary reacted. Quicker than the Scientist could see, or quick enough for the Eraser with the gun to raise it again in it's defense. She short forwards, wings tucked in, flying across the room and into the Eraser in the doorway. She made contact and they flew backwards together into the wall. Following his body to the follow. She was lucky enough for the Eraser to smack hard enough into the wall to leave a dent, along with crack some of it's ribs. It's head hit the wall. She wrestled him for the gun, able to wrench it form the wolf's grip and turn around. Still sitting on the massive form of the wolf. She fired a shot, content when it let out a soft _pfft_ as the Eraser slumped.

Turning lengthwise she extended one of her wings rapidly, hitting the scientist with the bone of her wing and sending him sprawling into a medical cart, where she hoped, that the sharp moan that arose from him was from him getting a couple instrements impaled into him. Her hopes were certified when he fell to the floor, various syringes full of dangerous looking liquids sticking out of him, some had unloaded themselves into him with the fall. He lay still, spasms frequently in seizures.

She spared no time for victory. Immediately turning the gun on the other two shocked wolves. She shot one, it fell and she turned to the other. It started running at her, she smiled, relishing momentarily in her brief moment of power. She pulled the trigger.

Her eyes widened, and her heart fell.

_Click._

She pulled again. Again.

_Click. Click._

It was empty. The Eraser was still coming and she was out of tranquilizers. She stood, flared her wings. Rushing back a couple of steps, hoping to put some space between them. She braced herself. The wolf had its claws extended reaching out for her. She waited until it was just at her. She fell to the floor, letting the wolf with all of it's momentum trip over her and go sprawling. She rose, raised the butt end of the gun. She slammed it down on the back of its head. It tried to raise itself to try and fight, but she brought the gun down again on the wolf's head.

She repeated the bludgeoning seven more times before the Eraser had been able to grab ahold of her ankle and gave it a tug. With her legs literally pulled out from under her she fell to the floor, her wings flapping madly in a futile effort of getting aloft, but the small area of the hallway prevented such. The Eraser pulled her closer, sharp claws digging into the skin of her ankle. It looked at her with a vicious snarl, lip split and bloodied, nose probably broken. It was menacing. She kicked out with her free foot, trying aiming for the head, hoping to add injury to it's already mangled face.

She got in two good shots to the nose before the Eraser was able to grab hold of her other foot. It dragged her closer, she lashed out wildly, hoping to do some damage with some unaimed elbows and fists and wings. Every shot seemed to only anger it. It clutched on tighter to her ankles, drawing more blood causing her to flinch. She was able get an elbow into his crotch causing it to become rigid for just a moment.

But a moment was all it took for Mary to rip her ankles free and lunged at the unprepared wolf. She shoved her hands against it's chest and let her skin absorb all the electricity from the faltering man. The wolf's began to gasp, and clutching at his chest. Eyes drooping, he fell to the floor, still. Dead. The excess electricity danced across her skin, making her hair puff up with static.

Before any of the damage done decided to reverse itself, Mary moved back into the room where a still unconscious Leah lay in a heap on the floor. She rushed to her side and set two fingers against her neck, checking for a pulse. It was there, and strong.

"Wake up, Leah" she said, shaking to unconscious shapeshifter. She sent a small shock to her arm. "Come on" more shaking. "We don't have time for this" she struggled with the woman, placing Leah's arms around her neck she struggled to lift them both off the floor. She settled the unconscious woman to rest between her wings. "Wow, woman. You are heavy. Dense." Mary put all of her superhuman efforts into dragging the six foot tall woman with her.

Struggling through the hallway, she passed over the bodies of the Erasers. Going the opposite direction as the now still Eraser that had, in it's struggle, torn open it's own throat. She slowly moved along the hallway, towards and open area with a single window that would hopefully be their escape.

The lights dimmed and alarms began to sound.

The facility was on alert.


End file.
